Puppy Love
by THEPRINCESSdxc
Summary: During the challenge after Food Fright, all of the contestants have to take care of baby husky's! But what happens after a bad boy's husky has a thing for a certain C.I.T's husky? Will the Husky's bring them back together? Credit for the idea goes to Johanna. Padilla. 5!
1. Cold Shoulder

**Hey, so credit for this story also goes to johanna. padilla. 5. It takes place after Sam is eliminated in "Food Fright". I hope you all enjoy!=)**

**Duncan's POV**

Of course everyone was sleeping on this some what peacful morning at six o'clock. All except for me, I had woken up a bit early that day. Couldn't get that much sleep with the cheaply made bed.

It was peaceful to see the happy looks the other hero boys had on there faces from the good dreams. Poor Cameron, the only good place for him now in days was in his dreams. Unlike Mike, his "girlfriend" was an obsessed stalker that kept mistaking him for Cody.

"Rise and shine, campers! Meet me at the beach in ten minutes. Now get going!" Chris said over the speakers. I could hear groans from this cabin all the way to the mini mansion.

"What does he want now?" "Chester" whined. I swear it was so hard keeping up with all of Mike's personalities.

"I don't know. Guess we'll just have to find out." I say while shaking Cameron, who was refusing to wake up.

*In ten minutes*

Once both teams were there Chris started, "Goodmorning, grumpy pants! I'm glad you all came!" he said with a smile. Sick-o.

"Not like we had much of a choice." heather mumbled.

"What's in the cages, McLean? Is it rabid bunnies? Oh no wait! gigantic raccoons." I say, pointing out all the cages that were covered with a sheet. When I say raccons Courtney's face falls a bit, but she quickly picks it up.

"Wrong, they are actually puppy huskies." Chris says while lifting up the sheet. All the girls Aw, while the boys roll there eyes, except for Mike and Cameron. If you consider them boys.

"Alright stop!" Chris yells, making us all shut up. "Okay, each camper gets one puppy- but the puppy has to come to you-, and you only have three hours to train them to do tricks or whatever. You can even train them to act like you! Just not to much, because if so they might end up savages at the end of the day. Me and Chef will judge on three different categories. Cuteness, how much they act like you, and how many tricks they can do. Alright, let's get started." he opens all the cages and one by one they all come out. Some are more confused than others, it was so adorable! But I would never admit that out loud.

I notice a little black husky with piercing blue eyes walk up to me and nudge me on the leg. I bend down on my knees to pet him. After doing so he looks up at me and wags his tail, while his little tongue pops out. I decided to call him, Blaze.

"Well, what do we have here?" I ask, continuing petting him. "You see her over there?" I ask while pointing towards Gwen. "That's my girlfriend. Do you like her puppy?" I ask, referring to her puppy that she held in her hands.

But my puppy instantly stopped wagging his tail, and looks away.

"No. Look over there." I say, but Blaze keeps looking the other direction. "Why are you looking that way?"

I notice that his tail started to wag again and I turn my head to were his was turned. I see a little brown husky licking at Courtney's face, with Courtney laughing and smiling. It made my heart wrench. I missed her, but she wouldn't even talk to me. But I had Gwen now, so it doesn't even matter.

My mind was so focused on Courtney I didn't notice that my own husky started going over towards her. "Oh no you don't." I say and pick him up. "Oh, you like that brown husky over there? Well, her owner is blanking me, because I cheated on her. Plus she hates me." And the little rebel bites me. I yell out in pain and shake my hand. "What was that for? I tried saying I'm sorry. She keeps ignoring me! Let's not waste anymore time." I say while putting the puppy down and start to walk. I kept looking back every now and then to make sure he was still following me.

**Courtney's POV**

I was standing there waiting for one of the little dogs to walk up to me. But none came, until this little brown one came up.

"Hey there little one." I say in a voice I would use to talk to a baby and pick it up. The puppy instantly starts to lick my face and I laugh.

"Alright I'm going to put you down." I say after awhile, while putting Princess down. And yes that is it's name. Though it had no relation to my ogre of an ex-boyfriend. But as soon as I put Princess down she lays limp on the ground. I frown, not knowing what was wrong.

"What's wrong I ask?" and look the way her face was turned towards. I saw Duncan on the hero's side petting his dog. "You like that little husky over there?" I ask. Princess wags her tail softly, and I frown even more.

"Look, he's not going to like you. He has a girlfriend puppy already. And besides, I'm blanking his owner forever. So don't waste your time on him either." I sigh. I sneek another look over at Duncan.

I hope him and Gwen are happy. I shudder, even after all this time her name still makes me a bit angry/mad/hurt. I thought she was my friend, but I guess not. I snap out of it when I see Duncan's dog walks over to me, but Duncan stops him. I try to look Duncan in the eye, but remember I'm ignoring him, so I quickly look away.

Princess licks my hand and I turn back my attention towards her. "That's right. I have to train you. And in the mean time you'll forget about your little husky, and I'll forget about Duncan." I say, while I pick her up and head towards the Villanious Vultures cabin.


	2. Dog Collar

**Duncan's POV**

It was the end of the first part of the challenge, the winner of it was the heroic hamsters-since it wasn't that hard making puppies look innocent- which meant we got an advantage in the next part. Of course Chris was lazy and decided to wait till the next day to finish the whole challenge. Meaning we all had to chill back with a bunch of husky's that were probably not that well trained.

It wa night time and all was silent. Except for all the racket that the villian's team was making. Oh how I miss being on that team. Not that I liked any of them, just that I hate the label "hero". I'm no hero. I'm bad to the bone, and anyone who tells you otherwise is lying.

All the rest of the hero's team was sleeping with their animals in their beds. All except for me- what is with me and not getting a lot of sleep? I know Blaze was around somewhere, but I had no idea where that was. So I got up, knowing Chris would probaby sent me home for loosing an animal on the island.

I soon found him under one of the empty beds with a chew toy and a little dog treat. I wondered for a second why he even had it, but quickly shrugged it off. Must have gotten it from Mike.

"Blaze, what are you hiding?" I ask while chuckling quitely.

His ears instantly perk up hearing his name being called. He looks up at me with shiny eyes, and wags his tail.

"You want to give that too your little crush?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaze gives out a bark and wags his tail even more.

"I don't think her owner will like that." I say, scratching him behind the ear. Blaze looks up at me with adorable droopy eyes. Making me want to give in. "Fine." I breath out.

Blaze pushes the dog treat towards me and I pick it up. He takes the chew toy in his mouth and walks over towards the villian's cabin- or shall I say mini-mansion.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to anwser. Sadly it was Scott who anwsered the door.

"What do you want?" he asks in his country like acent. A slight edge to his voice, but I wasn't the least bit scared.

"May I come in?" I ask with gritted teeth. I didn't like this guy, something about him irked me. It had nothing to do with the fact that him and Courtney were constantly flirting. Pssh!

"Fine, but not for long." he says, while opening the door a bit for me to get in. Obviously not wanting me to come in.

I awkwardly walk in, hoping that Heather or Alejandro won't find me in here. I know for a fact that they would automatically throw me out. And I didn't feel like seeing Gwen either.

Long story short, Gwen broke up with me. Yes, you heard me right. She broke up with _me._ Mostly because she didn't want to compete against her boyfriend on a different team. Even though she had no problem with it on World Tour. So yeah, I don't really feel like talking to her now.

To caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice Blaze running up the stairs, so I had to run to catch up with him. He walked right up to the girls side of the cabin/mansion and wait at the door. He lays down and looks at me, as if he was waiting for me to open the door. So of course I open it.

And there laying on the bed was no other than Princess and her little fury friend. Courtney was alone in the big room, she looked kind of lonely- but not for long.

She had her stomache on the bed while she read a book and ate a bag of chips. Her little husky on the ground with her ears down, but right when she saw Blaze she instantly perked up.

Blaze runs over to her and sets down the chew toy and he runs over to me to get the dog treat and hurries back over to give her the second part of her presents. The puppy is so happy, that she licks Blaze on the face. Giving him the dog version of a kiss.

It was then that Courtney noticed us.

"What do you want?" she asks while making the face that she always made with me when we talked- even when we were dating. It was the look of a person who was guarding something, like her heart.

"Nothing, Blaze just wanted to come over here." I say, motioning towards the two dogs who were playing around on the ground.

"Well, we both have to get sleep to prepare for tomorrow. So you two need to leave." Courtney says, while shooing both of us out of the room.

She slams the door right in front of our faces, before Blaze could even sneek one last glance at his little Juliet. I felt bad for him, alot. I knew what that was like. Liking a girl who was protected from everything and you could barely even see her due to her parents not letting her out of the house. Yep, I knew exactly what it felt like.

**Courtney's POV**

It was the morning after Duncan and- if I remember correctly- Blaze had came to the girls room in the spa hotel to see both me and Princess. I was both flattered and curious as to why they had came. And I wasted no time making them leave. I wanted so badly to win the next challenge so I could stay in the hotel, _and_ keep myself safe from going home. It know for a fact that not alot of people on my team liked me, it was only a matter of time before I was sent home next. And that was not going to happen, not as long as I could help it.

So here we were, both me and Princess getting ready to train.

"Princess, come here." I say after I whistle. Once she comes over I started talking again, "I have something for you."

I pull out from one of my pockets a purple dog collar and one the dog tag shaped like a heart had the name "Princess" in cursive. I had asked one of the butlers in the hotel to have it made for me.

Once I put it on her I notice that her tail started to wag.

"So you like it?" I ask, getting a bark back meaning yes. I smile as Princess jumps up on me and licks my face.

"Okay." I say getting back to business. "Now let's teach you a few tricks."

I got up to stand and put my hand in front of me with one finger up, "Now first things first. Sit."

Right after I said the command, Princess sat down.

"Good job! And for that you deserve a treat." I say while pulling a dog treat from a bag I had hidden away, another thing I got from the hotel.

I pet Princess on the head to let her know that she did a good job while she sits and happily eats her treat.

"You are just so cute! And if you keep listening, you will recive more treats. And once we are done teaching you all the tricks you'll get a big surprise! Don't worry, I won't be to harsh. I'll go easy on you." I say.

My mind goes back to when I use to yell at Duncan to listen to me more. It made me feel bad for doing all that stuff to him, but what was in the past was in the past. I can't change it now.

I quickly shake Duncan away from my thoughts and focus on Princess.

**Duncan's POV**

Me and Blaze were sitting down watching Courtney and her dog train. Which was something I should have been doing at the moment. But let's face it, I'm not a good teacher. I spent my whole life trying not to be a teacher.

I see Courtney take out something from her pocket and it reminded me off something.

"Hey, Blaze." I say, and he picks up his head from where it was resting on my lap.

"I got something for you." I pull something out of my own pocket. It was a hand made dog collar and on the skull dog tag was the name "Blaze". And all around it were silver spikes on black leather.

"I thought it would appeal to the judges if we were matching." I admit, while putting it on him. I have to admit it did suit him quite nicely.

After receiving his present Blaze goes back to watching his "Juliet". I found it quiet sad that Courtney wouldn't let them to meet. And it was that thought that sprung up and idea. I knew I had to get Blaze to see her again. And it was going to be tonight.

*Later on at night*

I snuck Blaze into the spa hotel at night, and at first I thought it would be pretty hard. Seeing as the whole place looked like a palace, and every palace had guards. But in all reality it was easy to get in, all I had to do was sneak behind some butlers.

I finally made my way to the girls room in the pitched black darkness and opened up the door softly, careful to make no sound.

I saw Courtney in one of the beds- the farthest possible from Gwen's. And her dog had a little purple bed right next to her. It was cute seeing Princess asleep like that. It was easier to deal with her when she wasn't talking. I silently snicker.

When Blaze spots "Juliet" he starts wagging his tail. And his dog tag clanged against his neck making a slight _ting_ from all the movement. But the only one to wake was Courtney's dog.

She instantly woke up, but she didn't bark. And she jumped off the bed and went over to Blaze looking up at me.

_What did Courtney name you?_ I ask myself and I bend down to look at her dog collar, getting tired off my nickname for her.

I smiled when I saw "Princess" written on the tag. And it filled me with two emotions. Happy and Sadness, all rolled into one.


	3. Mid-night

**Courtney's POV**

I swear to god, Chris is taking his god damn time with this challenge! I wonder why he just won't get it over with. I want the next person to go home already! And hopefully it wasn't me. But even I had to admit that I loved having a little puppy follow me around everywhere I go. Too bad most of the villans already got tired of their own pets.

It was getting so boring stay inside the hotel though. I mean sure, at first it's nice having all the staff at your hands. But even they couldn't fill in the void from lack of soical incounters. I mean I wasn't talking to Heather anytime soon, she was Heather! And even Alejandro- the usual "friendly" persona- was being a cold shoulder. I couldn't talk to Gwen, not yet. And scott... I didn't know what to think of him yet.

So coming to the conclusion of how boring it was in here I decided to take Princess on a walk outside, even though it was midnight. And it was pretty relaxing, the cool breezy air. The nice night sky with so many twinkling stars. It was beautiful, which was saying alot since we were on a nasty ran down island.

Looking over at the losers cabin I wonder what's going to happen in the next challenge. I can't believe I'm even going to say this but... I really hope that Duncan didn't get voted off next. Mostly because he was a good player at the game. Someone worth beating on the battle feild.

Which also brings me to this, why in the hell did Duncan and his dog come to visit me and mine? I mean they both their own little girlfriends, we should have been the last night on their minds.

Princess runs over to the shore and runs around in circles, but I was becoming a bit tired. So I sat down on a log and just watched her. Now I knew why parents would always sit down when their children would go out to play. It was too much to try to keep up. And this wasn't even a child, it was a dog!

**Duncan's POV**

Both me and Blaze where sitting outside as I was leaning on the not so stable porch outside of the losers cabin. It was not long before we saw a figure wearing a black hoodie and a tiny dog following the shadow. At first I thought it was my own Princess, but quickly thought other wise. Why would Courtney be up this late?

Maybe there was something inside of me that didn't want her to be out here. Because then it would mean I would have to talk to her, which I was some what afraid of doing. She always had this way of bring me to my tippy toes, making me aware of everything I was doing. Which was not what I need at such a late time.

Of course Blaze being very curious runs over to the two as the they both head over to the beach.

"Wait, Blaze! Where are you going?" I call out.

**Courtney's POV**

I hear a distant jingling. So I turned around and saw Blaze running towards me.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Where are you going little guy?" I ask while picking him up. I couldn't help but admit but he was so cute! His eyes reminded me so much of his owners. The same ones I fell in love with.

Blaze lightly whimpers in my arms and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I laugh slightly, Duncan must have taught him that. I can't tell you how many times Duncan has looked at me with his famous puppy dog eyes. And I couldn't even tell you how many times it worked.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? If so I'm sorry." I say while rubbing his belly. "I know that you want to see Princess. But I'm afraid your owner won't like that. Don't you have a girlfriend already?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

But instead of giving out a little bark he jumps up and licks my face while wagging his tail.

"Oh, come on! Don't do this to me." I laugh while scratching the back of his ear.

"Blaze! Blaze!" I hear a voice call out. I already knew who it was, and a small spark of hope ran through me. "Where are you?"

I turn around and see Duncan right in front of me who is breathing heavily. He looks worried but when he sees Blaze in my arms his face visably relaxed.

"Blaze there you are! I was looking for you!" he says to Blaze, but doesn't take him from my arms yet. It was nice holding him, like a little baby. But then Duncan turned toward me, I sucked in a small breath. Waiting for him to say his nexts words. "Ummm... Thanks. You know- for getting him..."

"Oh- Uh- Your welcome. What are you both doing out at midnight?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Well, me and Blaze were just hanging around outside when Blaze ran towards the beach towards you too." he replies. I was a bit shocked that he didn't fire back with a smug response. "How did you stop him?"

"Well, I saw him running over here and knew he wanted to see Princess. So I stopped him knowing you would get mad." I say right back. If he wasn't saying anything smug, I wasn't going to either.

"Why would I get mad at you?"

And when I didn't respond he kept talking.

"Umm... I'm not mad. I would never get mad at you for that."

"Well, me and Princess were just leaving. Goodnight." I say while handing Blaze back to Duncan and whistle to Princess for here to come over here. Which she instantly comes over to.

He looks really surprised as he says, "I didn't think you could whistle like that. Wish I would have know." And then his cocky smirk crosses on his face. Just like old Duncan, god how I missed him.

"I use to have a german sheperd." I bend down and pick up Princess and go to leave back toward the spa hotel. But Duncan stops me.

"No! Don't leave! Stay." His teal eyes gleaming in the moonlight, looking back into my oxyn ones.

"Why? Shouldn't you be worrying with Gwen?" I fire back before I could stop myself. Old habits die hard, and insulting Duncan and Gwen's relationship was a pretty bad habit of mine.

"Can we sit down?" Duncan asked carefully. As if he was unsure about asking me in the first place.

"Sure."

And he leads me over to a log while both of the puppies sqwirm out of our arms and onto the shore. And after awhile of both of us not talking, I decided I would have to start off.

"I'm sorry." I breath out.

"For what?"

"For World Tour. For everything! For trying to change you... Even though you were just fine the way you are." A small tear escapes my right eye.

"You wanted what was good for me. But I didn't listen, so don't say sorry. That should be _me_ saying sorry." he looks me in the eyes even though I wanted so badly to look away.

"But I was harsh on you." I say, my voice over a whisper.

"It's okay, don't stress about it."

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask unsurely.

"Fire away." he says with a light chuckle.

"Why does Blaze always come to see Princess instead of Gwen's dog?" I ask.

"Well, Blaze has a little crush on Princess. And he always gets excited when he sees her." he laughs his contagious laugh.

"Okay. But what about Gwen?"

He runs the back of his neck nervously. "About that... She broke up with me, because it was too hard for her to have a boyfriend on the opposing team."

"Oh." I say surprised.

"Do you want to go over a bit closer to the shore?"

"Sure."

We sit on the sand and watch the puppies play and they both fall on the ground and roll around wrestling each other. And after a while Blaze puts Princess on the ground before licking her face.

"They really like each other." I say.

"Yeah."


	4. Something

**Duncan's POV**

"They are actually kind of cute." Courtney admits next to me. We were still both sitting next to each other watching the puppies play on the beach enjoying the rare moment. Tomorrow it was going to be all over with. The challenge was going to end, Chris was going to take back the puppies, and someone was going to get eliminated.

"Yeah." I say and stare off into the distance. There was really nothing more to say.

"I wonder who is going to go next challenge." She says, trying to start up some conversation. We both didn't want to say it, but we knew that it was most likely going to be one of us. Ever since the team switch, no one from our teams have been very fond of us. I couldn't blame them. We both aren't really the most kind hearted people.

"Yeah." I reply back yet again. I knew I was only making Courtney annoyed-more annoyed then she probably was with me- but it was what I did best.

"Are you going to say anything else besides, "Yeah"?" she asks, clearly annoyed(like I said earlier).

I let a long pause go on for a couple of seconds before plastering a big smirk on my face and saying, "Yeah..."

This ticked off Courtney so much. She balled her hands into fist and started to playfully punch me in the arm. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to cause some damage.

"Okay, Okay! I'll stop!" I plead with a chuckle.

"Good..." she sighs. We go back to looking at the puppies play next to the freezing water on the shore. Normally it would be a bit warmer on this summer night, but a slight breeze was blowing through the air. Nice and peacefully. That was going to change by the time morning came around.

This was one of the good things about Courtney. Not everything had to be conversation. We were both fine with just sitting there not saying a word and just thinking. If only more people in the world were like this...

All of a sudden I see Blaze and Princess start to fight. At first I was caught off guard and thought they were actually fighting, till I realized that they were only playing around. Kind of like what me and Courtney use to do when we were dating, but then again those fights were actually real.

At first Blaze was circling around Princess like a lion circles his pray and lightly pushes into her and they both fall down. It went on like this for awhile. Both little huskies just messing around in the sand until Princess pinned down Blaze to the ground and licked his face and ran away. The gesture was cute, not like I was going to admit that. Atleast no with Courtney right next to me.

"I'll be back." I say, as I push myself off the ground and turn to walk away. Courtney throws me a questioning glance before I walk over to the cabin my team was staying at for the time.

**Courtney's POV**

I wonder where he is going, I wish he told me. I mean the guy usually only tells me where he is going when he is about to go take a shit. And that is only because he loves to see me cringe. Why oh why does he love my misery?

Ugh! Being over here just sitting and watching the water move was getting boring knowing that no one else was beside me. Maybe the water looked better when he was around? Like the sky changed when he came and left? I had an urge to get up and start moving around and getting some work done. So in order to statisfy my weird craving I get up and start to play with the puppies.

At first it was fun. They would come over every now and then and lick my face and jump up on my chest. And after that I would find a stick to throw for them to catch and watch to see who would get it first. But after ten minutes I got bored with that activity as well. Where the heck is Duncan?

And right as I thought that, the heavens seemed to anwser my prayer, because out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright green mohawk walking my way, but what I didn't notice at first was the guitar.

"What is that for?" I ask call over to him as he continued to walk my way.

"Just something to do." he replied back sitting on the stump that both me and him were sitting on earlier.

He started to strike up a few chords and I listened carefully. Guy knew how to play. But I already knew that already. His mom told me on one of the rare occasions that Duncan actually let me come over to his house to talk to his parents.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hello!" I greeted as Duncan's mom opens the door. And as soon as it was open Duncan darted inside and sat on the couch and joined his brothers in a game of Call of Duty._

_"Hi!" she greeted back with a smile showing off her pearly whites._

_"I'm sorry." I say, apologizing for Duncan's behavior._

_"Boys..." she sighed, shaking her head. "Why don't you come in and we can have some tea in the kitchen?" she offered._

_"That would be lovely." I smile as I walk inside of the comfy looking home._

_I always loved coming into Duncan's home. It was such a nice, loving atmosphere. It might have been worn down from the ages of the big family living there, but that only added to the comfy feeling. I just wished I never had to leave..._

_*Twenty minutes later*_

_"Recently I have seen a guitar case in the back of Duncan's truck, would you happen to know anything about that?" I ask, sipping on my tea._

_For the past twenty minutes all me and Duncan's mom have been talking about was Duncan as a baby and me asking for advice about certain things._

_"Oh, that. When he was younger I signed him up for guitar lessons in order to keep him busy and out of harm's way." she said casually. And out of harm's way she means out of juvie._

_"Oh, I would love to hear him play." I say._

_"Yeah... Too bad he never touches it any more..." she sighs. Obviously wishing she heard him play too. And ever since then I have been wanting to hear him play._

_*End of Flashback*_

"You should sing a song." I offer.

"Why would I do that?" he asks, lazily picking at the strings.

"Because I said so."

"What if I-"

"Duncan, just do it!" I demand. He shrugs his shoulders in a tired way. The dark of the night finally edging it's way into his brain making him grow tired and tired.

But either way he started to play the chords to the song. And not long after he started to actually sing a song. I've heard him sing before. But each time just hits you like a ton of bricks.

_Here comes the sun_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo_

_Here comes the sun, and I say..._

_It's alright, mmmm_

The song was ironic. Singing "Here Comes the Sun" in the middle of night. The idea made me want to laugh, but instead I just start to sing a long.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

I didn't notice I was singing along until I stopped. I looked over at Duncan and a little smirk was etched on his face. But thankfully he joined in for the chorus.

_Here comes the sun _

_Doo Doo Doo Doo_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

And as we both start to finish up the song, Duncan tries to look me in the eyes. But instead I played the coward card and turned away and played with the puppies. Ugh! Now my heart was racing. Stupid emotions, stupid guy...

But Duncan wasn't done yet, he still wanted to play.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_And you know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

I suddenly feel self concious and blush. The song was obviously about me. And the thought of that irritated me, but at the same time flattered me.

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around and it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

For a couple of seconds I was speechless. But after those seconds were up I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"I-I-I have to go..." I blurt out and pick up Princess to leave.

I don't know what hurt me most. The fact that I was leaving. Or the fact that he didn't stop me.


End file.
